Armacham Black Ops Light Soldiers
Armacham Black Ops Light Soldiers are enemies found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline Description Armacham Light Soldiers are highly mobile infantry men, likely specialized in fast-response operations that mainly require flexibility and urgent need of action. The Armacham Light Soldier is outfitted with non-cumbersome equipment that allows the operator to possess unrestricted movement and to not be hindered in dexterity, allowing the individual to perform dynamic actions such as fast-roping from a helicopter without hinderance. Armacham Technology Corporation is most likely to utilize Light Soldiers when their mission emphasis is entirely on quick success in situations that are not primarily focused on combat, such as custody retrieval, obtaining/securing positions, or accessing areas in reconnaissance that other ATC armed units would be unable to accomplish unless given a significant amount of time for preparation and execution. Standard uniform of the Light Soldier consists of a full face mask, a blue long sleeved shirt, dark pants with knee guards and waist containers along with black combat boots. A cargo web harness is worn around the body with several munition compartments and pockets spanning the bands, and an optical eye piece serves as a night vision device. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Armacham Light Soldiers are the first enemies encountered in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. They are extremely rare and are only seen in the first level of the game. Being the first enemies encountered, they don't wear any heavy Kevlar armor or carry grenades. They are killed with extreme ease, as they were never expecting to encounter anyone but civilians or the police during their operation to retrieve Genevieve Aristide from her luxury residence. They are easy enough to defeat; one or two bursts from the Andra FD-99 and only the maximum of 5 shots from the Seegert ACM46 Pistol are adequate to neutralize them. The only prominent threats the player faces are from being surrounded or from restarting the game and attempting to activate Slow-Mo before they realize they don't have it yet. Early in the game, a Light Soldier patrolling through the penthouse elevator wounds Harold Keegan, and is promptly killed in retaliation. They are surprised by the government military's presence, but are told by Colonel Richard Vanek to fire upon them anyway. The ATC Black Ops Light Soldier is only encountered in the Valkyrie Tower before the Origin Facility Explosion occurred. They are replaced by Black Ops Soldiers. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' Armacham Light Soldiers are once again the first enemies encountered in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. They appear through most of the first level alongside other ATC Black Ops, rather than by themselves. Once again, the player will not get Slow-Mo when they fight them, so caution is a must. It is harder this time around, as stronger Armacham Black Ops units will also attack the player at the same time. Multiplayer The Light Soldiers are one of the three selectable Armacham character models in multiplayer. Their lack of armor makes them weaker than the other two character models, but allows more space to carry items, such as a Medkit or heavier weapons like Sniper rifle. Their multiplayer counterpart is Replica Sniper. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' The Light Soldiers are a common enemy in both the Subway Panic and Firefight online campaigns. es:Operaciones Encubiertas Ligera ATC Category:Playable Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops Category:F.E.A.R. Online enemies